The farmer Mr Jones never wanted to be
by cristian1
Summary: Mr. Jones was a great farmer but once his brother died he was depressed. He started going to a bar for months. Once his depression faded he kept drinking again and again and becoming more ignorant. Mr. Jones is that farmer he never wanted to be.


The farmer Mr. Jones never wanted to be

Everyday the sun illuminated the fields of Manor Farm which belongs to Mr. Jones. He lived with his wife in a small house and raised animals. Mr. Jones was a great farmer who put passion in his work around the farm and the animals were content with Jones being their boss. Everything was great, but one day all that changed.

Jones started his day normally by making his breakfast, brushing his teeth and feeding the animals. As he was strolling through the living room, he noticed the old phonograph his brother had lent him 2 weeks ago so he can listen to some records he bought. Now that he was done with his records, he was ready to return the phonograph to his brother. He decided to call him before showing up at his door, he dialed "ring, ring, ring", no answer. He dialed again, "ring, ring, ring", no answer. Jones assumed that his brother is on a hunting trip that he goes on with his friends which last no more than a few hours. He decided to call his brother again at dinner time, "ring, ring, ring", no answer,

"I wonder where he is." said Jones unknowing that is speaking out loud.

"Where is who?" said Mrs. Jones

"My brother, I'm just wondering where he is because he hasn't been at home all day and I want to return his phonograph."

"All right, finish your dinner first, and then you can check up on your brother." Jones did exactly that, as he got in his car he brought the phonograph with him just in case his brother is home but is perhaps sleeping. Jones hoped his brother isn't pulling a trick on him because his brother lives quite far away, about a one hour drive. Jones stepped out of the car and immediately noticed the door was ajar. He slowly walked to his brother's house and gently pushed the door open; once again he noticed something strange. There were mud tracks on the floor. Jones was now freaked out so he reached for a broom and carefully followed the steps which led into a room. He was afraid to go in, but he needed to figure out what was going on with his brother so he took cover against the wall next to the door. Then he pushed the door open quickly and spun in the room. What he saw, terrified him. His brother was laying face down, on the bed, not moving. Jones immediately called the police department and they got there as soon as possible. After some examination Jones's brother was declared dead due to heart attack. Mr. Jones was speechless and shocked. After a long night he came back to his farm in the morning looking terribly glum.

"Honey, what's wrong?" said Mrs. Jones. Mr. Jones was unable to speak without bursting out in tears.

"Is your brother… dead?" guessed Mrs. Jones. Mr. Jones nodded and they both haven't spoken to each other for the rest of the day. The animals were getting hungry and in the end Mrs. Jones ended up feeding them.

After the funeral, Mr. Jones was depressed for many months but on the other hand Mrs. Jones has gotten over her sadness. One day, Mr. Jones was so depressed and unhelpful; he was kicked out of the house for the rest of the day. Mr. Jones started to wander around the farm, then out the farm and eventually to a bar: the Red Lion. Mr. Jones ordered a few beers, which is more than he usually drinks; he sat at a table near the back of the bar and watched some other guys play darts. He sat there for hours, staring at that dart board, thinking about the good times he had with his brother, all gone. The next day he was back home, with his wife and animals, this time he would feed the pigs but still wouldn't talk much. After lunch, he went back to the bar - same beer, same table. He yet again found himself staring at the dart board not caring about anything else that has happened to him. His face was gray, his eyes were exhausted and looked disgusting.

2 months passed and he has finally gone over his depression. He still is going to the same bar, except that now he is joining in on the games. But back at the farm thing weren't looking so good. Mr. Jones is always forgetting to feed the animals, he always comes home late and drunk and he is not repairing the damaged shed. Now Mr. Jones is that farmer he always hated to be, he is a drunk, irresponsible adult. If his brother hadn't died that day, Mr. Jones would still be a great farmer and the animals would still appreciate Mr. Jones.


End file.
